hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 100
September 3rd: Part 16 (9月3日(16), Kugatsu Mikka (16)) is the 100th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Smoke billows out of the first floor of the Cemetery Building. Many of the Mafia bosses become nervous and want to leave. Bean tells them to calm down and head to the auction room and that it's there that they've set up communication with the Ten Dons. Now having been calmed, many of the bosses recall their fortunes told by Neon Nostrade and how they would be safe no matter the situation. In the auction room, one of the Ten Dons informs the group that the leader of the Phantom Troupe has been eliminated. With applause filling the room, the Ten Dons say it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Troupe is caught. Promising to help with the auction themselves, they hope everyone participates but also stays alert. At the location of the Ten Dons, it s revealed that they've all been killed and were being manipulated for the time being by Illumi with the help of Kalluto and Maha. Illumi then contacts his father Silva with the Zoldyck Personal Transmitter and asks if his client (Chrollo) is still alive. He tells him that the Ten Dons have been killed and he'll wait for the bank transfer as promised. Zeno and Chrollo both emerge from the rubble relatively unharmed. Zeno laughs that they both have escaped death. Chrollo asks if he'll finish their battle, but Zeno replies that since the Ten Dons, who were their employers, are now dead, he is no longer their target. Chrollo says he'll never get another chance like this. Zeno retorts that it was simply business, he doesn't do this for fun and would prefer not dying on the job. Chrollo asks Zeno who would have won one on one and Zeno replies himself, but if Chrollo were to fight with all his strength it would be a different story. Zeno knew that Chrollo was hiding something during their battle. Chrollo and Silva give each other harsh stares as the Zoldycks leave. Chrollo flops on the floor, relieved, but disappointed that he didn't get what he came for. Kurapika is seen with Light Nostrade convincing him that it's fine for Neon to go to the hospital and that there shouldn't be any more attacks. Chrollo informs the rest of the Phantom Troupe not to touch the ambulance and that the plan hasn't changed. Back at the auction, things are finally getting started. Bean, relieved that no one was hurt goes backstage for a smoke. When looking for a light, he's offered one by Hisoka and quickly hung by Machi. It's shown that multiple Troupe members have infiltrated the auction: Pakunoda brings each item out while Shalnark controls the auctioneer. Backstage, Kortopi creates Nen copies of each item to send out so that they can take the genuine one. Kurapika is aggravated when he hears that the Zoldycks have killed the Phantom Troupe's leader. Zenji comes over to mock Kurapika, calling him useless. Kurapika smashes in Zenji's face, saying he won't believe it until he sees a body. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_100 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc